A new nightmare
by Diamond483
Summary: Han pasado más de 6 años desde que Ib y Garry escaparon del mundo de Guertena, pero después de conocer a un chico un tanto peculiar les tocara vivir nuevos miedos en aquel lugar al cual nunca desearon volver.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que leen este fanfic (aunque no se si me vaya a salir bien), esto lo hago por 2 razones, la primera es que un amigo me reto a escribir esto y la segunda es que me encanta el juego de Ib (por eso acepte XD), bueno, ya no pondre relleno y demos paso al primer capitulo.

Capitulo 1: ¿Un asesino de criminales es bueno?

Han pasado más de 6 años desde que Ib y Garry escaparon del mundo que creo Guertena, los padres de Ib al principio no les agrado mucho la idea de que su hija se juntara con alguien que en ese entonces tenia el doble de su edad pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que Garry era un buen chico y Ib estaria bien con el, los dos como cada semana se guntaron en la cafeteria en la cual Garry compraba macarons. Despúes de ordenar la que comerian se pusieron a hablar de las ultimas noticias que han pasado en la television.

Garry: Ib, ¿has escuchado las noticias?-le pregunto el pelimorado.

Ib: no, ¿ que paso esta vez?-pregunto la chica castaña.

Garry: lo mismo de los ultimos meses, cada vez aparecen más miembros muertos de los "Caballeros de Plata". Lo malo es que los policias si saben quien es.- dice un poco triste y asustado.

Ib: ¿pero si saben quien es por que no lo arrestan.?- pregunta decepcionada por la noticia.

Garry: no lo se pero temo que nos pase algo a nosotros y a tu familia.- le contesta igual de decepcionado.-Pero no nos desanimemos, recuerda que ese lindo rostro tuyo no debe estar triste.-le dice esta vez más feliz.

Ib al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por lo que dijo su amigo, esta estaba a punto de hablar pero 3 sujetos con armas de fuego largas.

?: ¡TODOS CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!- grito un tipo con una ropa parecida a la que se usa en el ejercito pero en tonos sumamente oscuros y con una cruz de plata con bordes de color rojo.

Todos los presentes no podian hacer otra cosa mas que asustarse debido a que ellos eran los pocos miembros que quedaban de los "Caballeros de Plata", el grupo criminal mas peligroso de la ciudad.

Criminal 1: DENNOS TODO SU DINERO AHORA. -grito otro de los criminales pero con ropa mas clara y la cruz no estaba bordara.

La gente por el susto obedecio sin quejarse ya que ademas de ser muy faciles de enojar estos traian armas sumamente peligrosas. El otro de los criminales con ropa militar clara observo que habia muchas jovencitas de preparatoria y universidad, entre ellas Ib.

Criminal 2: eh jefe, ¿que le parece si nos llebamos a algunas chicas para divertirnos.?- le dijo el otro criminal con ropa clara.

Jefe: buena idea- le contesto el sujeto con ropa oscura.

Los 2 miembros de ropa clara vieron a todas la chicas que habia, finalmente se decidieron ir por Ib. Esta estaba tan asustada que no pudo oponer resistencia alguna.

Criminal 1: jejeje, nos divertiremos mucho contigo.- le dijo uno de los criminales a Ib.

Ib: yo... yo...-la pobre no podia hablar por los nervios que tenia.

Garry lo unico que podia hacer era quedarse sentado con un miedo nivel dios ya que no queria que le pasase algo malo a Ib, cuando estuvieron en el "Mundo Fabricado" esta siempre fue la valiente, el sabia que no ayudaria en nada pararse y gritarle a esos tipos, lo unico que ganaria seria un agujero en la cabeza o quedar como queso por tanto balazo.

Cuando los sujetos estaban a punto de irse un chico moreno castaño/oscuro con chaqueta negra, pantalones azul oscuro y tenis blanco con negro entro a la tienda. Lo mas peculiar del chico era que llevaba puesta una mascara color azul rey con dos agujeros para los ojos pero cual fue la sorpresa de la gente al ver que el chico al parecer no tenia ojos pues en donde deberian estar estos solo habia lo que parecian dos cuencas negras con un liquido tambien negro chorreando de estas. Este solo se quedo mirando a los criminales mientras estos lo miraban con una expresion de entre miedo y enojo.

?: muy bien...- fue lo unico que dijo el joven que aparentaba tener al menos un año más que Ib.

Jefe: matenlo.- fue lo unico que dijo antes de que sus dos acompañantes apuntaran sus armas solo para recibir un balazo en la cabeza cada uno por parte del joven asesino.

?: que aburrido eres.-dijo en tono de burla.- ademas no crei que tu nivel de estupides llegara tan alto.-le volvio a decir pero esta vez con toda la intencion de hacerlo enojar.

Jefe: ¿que dijiste enano?.- le pregunto en un tono que haria que cualquier persona normal tuviera escalofrios.

?: lo que escuchaste imbecil.- le volvio a decir.

La gente simplemente no podia creer que un chico de solo 16 años estuviera retando a un sujeto que no solo era mucho más grande y fuerte que el sino que para colmo lo estaba insultando.

?: que asco me das, secuestras a la gente solo para matarla despúes de que cumplan tus necesidades, e soportado que secuestres a señoras de al menos 30 años pero que le hagas esto a una chica tan joven y linda, no lo puedo soportar, te tengo.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de alejar con maestria y delicadeza a Ib de ese hombre al cual le habia causado tantos problemas.

Tan rápido como pudo con un cuchillo que guardaba en su chaqueta le abrio el estomago, el hombre solamente podia quejarse por el dolor que le provoco el corte, un corte tan perfecto que era dificil de creer.

?: lo sientes Harrison, sientes el dolor, eso no es nada comparado con lo que tu me hiciste sufrir, por tu culpa estoy solo en este mundo, sin familia ni amigos, bueno, ¿cuales son tus ultimas palabras.?- le pregunto el chico en un tono sereno al hombre de nombre Harrison.

Harrison: nos veremos algun día en el infierno, Dan.- le contesto con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Dan: jajaja, GO TO SLEEP.- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de clavarle el cuchillo en el craneo provocandole la muerte instantanea.

Las personas solo podian ver con un miedo muy grande al chico el cual habia acabado con la vida de unos de los miembros más importantes de aquella banda criminal la cual ahora esta casi inexistente. Cuando el ambiente se calmo un poco el joven de nombre Dan se acerco a Ib.

Dan: ¿estas bien?- le pregunto en un tono preocupado mientras se levantaba lo suficiente la mascara como para que se pudiese ver su boca, despúes le extendio la mano para levantarla pero a la chica de ojos color rojo la cual aún no se recuperaba del todo por lo que dudo unos segundos si debia confiar en el pero penso que si quisiera hacerle daño la hubiera matado sin ningun problema junto con Harrison.

Al final Ib acepto aún dudosa y sonrojada por el acto por parte del joven.

Garry: A..AL..TO-trato de decir Garry el cual estaba aún muy asustado por lo que pudiese haber pasado.

Dan: umh ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto al pelimorado mientras todavia sostenia la mano de Ib sin darse cuenta, esta se percato de eso y provoco que su sonrojo fuera un poco más fuerte.

Garry: Primero suelta a Ib- le ordeno con un tono un poco más fuerte.

Dan: ¿a que te refi..e..res?- pregunto tartamureando al darse cuenta de que era verdad lo que decia el chico de la chaqueta rasgada.

Este no pudo evitar que un leve tono carmesí apareciera en sus mejillas solo para desaparecer rápidamente.

Los dos pudieron haber seguido discutiendo de no ser porque la policia llego al lugar.

Policia:¡LAS MANOS ARRIBA MALDITO!- le grito a Dan.

Dan: maldita sea, tenia que ser Gamez- se quejo el chico para si mismo mientras Ib y Garry los miraban con curiosidad.

Hasta aqui el capitulo 1 de esta historia, no se si sea digna de irse a los favoritos de al menos una persona pero espero que la hayan disfrutaro. Agradeceria mucho que me dejaran consejos y reviews positivos (tambien acepto criticas), espero que me perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografia.

Nos leeremos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenos días, tardes o noches a todos y gracias por lo de el capitulo 1 (mientras escribo esto solo una persona ha comentado pero aún así gracias), la verdad es que como me acabo de despertar no tengo mucha imaginación para esto, pero ya que, afuera el relleno y adentro lo bueno (ya se, mala rima XD).

Capitulo 2: Lagrimas transparentes y los 3 miembros

Ya todos los civiles se habían ido de la cafetería a excepción de Ib, Garry y Dan el cual este ultimo solo podía "mirar" a el Oficial Gámez con una actitud seria que era inquietante.

Oficial Gámez: muy bien chico, tu vienes conmigo- le dijo Gámez de forma seca.

Dan solo se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada. Ib y Garry no sabían que hacer. Finalmente El chico pelimorado hablo.

Garry: disculpe oficial pero ¿que significa esto?- pregunto el chico un tanto inseguro si quería saber que pasaba y como es que el chico y el policía se conocían.

Oficial Gámez: nada que le incumba- volvió a decir de forma seca.

Tanto el como la castaña no sabían si seguir hablando o irse. Finalmente decidieron irse para no interrumpir la curiosa e inquietante situación en la que se habían metido. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando finalmente Dan hablo.

Dan: tu no me comprendes- fueron las únicas palabras que le dedico al oficial el cual seguía callado.

Ib y Garry se detuvieron en seco al oír eso, se dieron la vuelta solo para ver como el chico se quitaba la mascara.

Tenia unos ojos color café oscuro y un lunar en la esquina inferior izquierda en el ojo izquierdo. Ib sin razón alguna (al menos para ella) tuvo una leve coloración carmesí en sus mejillas.

Lo que más sorprendió a todos es que el chico empezó a soltar lagrimas.

Dan: tu no sabes como me siento, todo lo que e sufrido por culpa de ese bastardo..., estoy solo...sin compañía alguna...e vivido más de 3 años con un dolor que no te puedes imaginar- le dijo en un tono un poco alto. Dan se quedo en silencio un rato- tu no sabes que se siente perder a toda tu familia frente a tus ojos sin poder ayudar-fue lo ultimo que dijo para dar paso a más lagrimas de dolor.

Los demás no sabían que decir o al menos Ib y Garry, el oficial solo se quedo en silencio.

Dan: por eso- continuo- me decidí a matarlos a todos, hasta al más mínimo bastardo de ese asqueroso grupo de primates y ahora solo me faltan otros 3-dijo con un aire un poco loco.

Oficial Gámez: ¿quienes son?- pregunto sin mas

Dan: ¿en serio quieren saber?-le pregunto. Este asintió con la cabeza para que el chico hablara- uno trabaja en el hospital metropolitano, el otro...-hiso una pausa para tomar aire- es Luis Sánchez, el de la ferretería- siguió solo para ser agarrado del cuello con toda la intención de ser asfixiado.

Ib y Garry los cuales no habían dicho nada trataron de liberar al muchacho de las manos de un oficial furioso.

Oficial Gámez: mientes, Luis no seria parte de esos malditos-le dijo soltarlo.

Dan: lamento decírselo oficial pero es la verdad, el que creyó que era su mejor amigo es parte de esas ratas de alcantarilla- le contesto con la cara cada vez mas morada.

El oficial al darse cuenta de que el chico se quedaba cada vez con menos aire lo soltó de forma brusca. El muchacho de la mascara cayo al piso mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Oficial Gámez: ¿quien es el ultimo?- le pregunto.

Dan: el es quien menos se lo espera, probablemente ni siquiera lo conozcan- contesto.

Garry: dinos quien es por favor- le pidió.

Dan: es nada mas ni nada menos que el aprendiz de Guertena.

¡QUEEEEEEEE!- fue lo único que pudieron decir los tres ante tal revelación pero sin duda alguna los mas afectados fueron Ib y Garry pues nunca se les paso por la cabeza que aquel hombre que creo ese mundo tan perturbador tuviera un aprendiz porque, ¿que pasaría si ese sujeto creo un mundo aun mas aterrador que el que visitaron ase mas de 6 años?

Dan solo tenia una sonrisa por la expresión de los demás presentes.

Gracias por leer el capitulo 2, lamento si quedo mas pequeño que el anterior pero como dije, me desperté con muy poca imaginación pero ya que.

Pd: tratare de subir otro capitulo en unas horas.

Nos leeremos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia, no los quiero entretener mucho con mis aburridas introducciones pero bueno, disfruten del capitulo y recuerden...DON'T GO TO SLEEP.

Capitulo 3: Explicaciones

Dan seguía mirándolos con esa sonrisa mientras trataban de analizar la que les había dicho, el oficial Gámez se recupero rápido de la impresión, sin embargo ahora le toco a Garry intentar asfixiar a el chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

Garry: ¿que dijiste?- le pregunto con un aire siniestro el pelimorado.

Dan: que Guertena tiene un aprendiz- le contesto con dificultad debido a que Garry apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza.

Ib seguía tratando de comprender lo que les había dicho Dan por lo que esta vez no pudo hacer nada por el. Esta vez fue Gámez el que le quito de encima a Garry.

Dan: ¿¡siempre hacen eso cuando se sorprenden!?- pregunto enojado de que lo volvieran a estrangular-aprende a controlarte.

Garry: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CONTROLE SI NOS ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL SUJETO QUE CREO UN MUNDO SUMAMENTE PERTURBADOR TIENE UN APRENDIZ EL CUAL HISO LO MISMO O ALGO PEOR!- le grito histérico.

Dan: ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto curioso.

Ib: Garry, deja que yo le explique- le pidió Ib al chaval que la acompaño en su viaje por el "Mundo Fabricado".

Garry: pero Ib- fue lo único que le pudo decir.

Ib: por favor- le pidió con una cara a la cual ninguna persona podría resistirse.

Garry: esta bien pero no me veas con esa cara que me siento incomodo- le dijo aceptando lo que le pidió la castaña para después salir de la cafetería junto con el oficial Gámez

Esta solo sonrió ante la aceptación de su petición, volteo a ver a Dan el cual le miraba con curiosidad y una extraña reacción ante la cara que había hecho antes la chica.

Dan: bien esto será interesante, puedes comenzar Ib, soy todo oídos- dijo con un tono amable a la chica.

Ib: muy bien, ¿por donde comienzo?- se pregunto a si misma.

Ib: bueno, el lugar que dijo Garry es el "Mundo Fabricado" una obra de Guertena la cual al parecer de leer el titulo se puede acceder a el, en ese lugar si mal no recuerdo hay muchas cosas raras como cabezas de maniquí que lloran sangre, maniquíes sin cabeza vivos, mujeres mitad cuadro entre muchas otras cosas. Una cosa extraña es que en ese lugar tu vida al parecer esta unida o mas bien depende de una rosa...-dijo para después tomar un respiro.

Ib miro a Dan el cual escuchaba con atención.

Dan: la vida depende de una rosa, ¿como?- pregunto el chico dudoso.

Ib: pues mientras la rosa tenga todos los pétalos tu puedes estar como si nada pero mientras mas pétalos pierda mas cansado y con dolor te sientes , tanto yo como Garry estuvimos a punto de morir en mas de una ocasión- finalizo la castaña.

Dan: eso es interesante... extraño pero interesante- dijo con cierta manera de hablar que a Ib le dio gracia.

Mientras tanto Garry estaba hablando con el Oficial Gámez.

Garry: oficial, ¿quien es Dan?- le pregunto con preocupación.

Oficial Gámez: Dan es un chico que de verdad a sufrido mucho- le contesto.

Garry: ¿pero que clase de sufrimiento a tenido?- le volvió a preguntar.

Oficial Gámez: Dan se culpa por la muerte no solo de sus padre sino por la de toda su familia, unos miembros de los "Caballeros de Plata" irrumpieron en una reunión familiar y mataron a todos, desde el mas pequeño hasta al mas viejo, sin embargo y no se como ni por que Dan sobrevivió a un balazo en el pecho. Intentamos ayudarlo pero se negó y escapo, lo ultimo que supimos de el es que empezó a matar a todo criminal no solo de esa banda, sin embargo hay algo que definitivamente lo puede sacar de sus casillas a tal punto de darle la muerte mas horrible que te puedes imaginar- conto con aire desanimado.

Garry: ¿y por que no lo arrestaron antes?- pregunto intrigado por la historia del joven.

Oficial Gámez: nunca podíamos dar con el, siempre mataba sin ser visto, nunca encontrábamos pistas sobre a donde iba- volvió a decir desanimado.

Garry: vaya...,tengo dos preguntas más- le dijo al oficial Gámez.

Oficial Gámez: adelante, pregunta- le confirmo al chico.

Garry: muy bien, la primera es, ¿por que se culpa por la muerte de su familia?- pregunto intrigado.

Oficial Gámez: pues según las ´pocas evidencias que encontramos ese día, Dan desde muy temprana edad usaba armas de fuego como medios de defensa, pero al parecer ese día el miedo le gano y no pudo defenderse ni a el ni a su familia. Según el todo paso tan rápido que apenas y pudo moverse 3 metros pero dudo que sea cierto- le respondió.

Garry: muy bien, la segunda pregunta es, ¿que es lo que lo saca de sus casillas?- pregunto esta vez con miedo pues si mal no había escuchado el chico le podía matar de una forma horrible.

Oficial Gámez: eso es algo que debes saber muy bien, Dan ama a los animales y él no soporta que los maltraten, sobre todo a los perros, recuerdo que él solo mato a diez sujetos que hacían peleas de perros, cuando llegamos era imposible identificarlos, nunca supimos quienes eran- dijo con cierto pavor al recordar el escenario que presencio en aquel edificio abandonado donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas de perros que tanto odiaba Dan.

Garry no podía hacer otra cosa mas que temblar por lo que dijo el oficial Gamez, pensaba en como lo torturaría el chico de la mascara si lo veía maltratar a algún animal. Temió por Ib, pero después recordó que ella le gustaba mucho ir a los zoológicos, aun así el miedo no lo abandono.

Finalmente los dos decidieron entrar a la cafetería para decidir que hacer a continuación.

Muy bien eso es todo en este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews que ayudan mucho. También me gustaría que me dijeran si de verdad soy muy repetitivo con algunas palabras. No tengo nada mas que decir excepto que ahora si se pueden ir a dormir.

Pd: no se si mañana pueda actualizar porque la escuela del infierno mando mucha tarea y no la e hecho así que estaré aburrido mientras no escriba el capitulo 4 pero bueno.

Se me cuidan y nos leeremos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento, ayer si subí el capitulo 3 pero hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de quela fecha de actualización no aparecía así que tuve que borrarlo y volverlo a subir porque no me inspiraba confianza eso, pero ya que, probablemente en este capítulo y los siguientes haya narración en primera persona. Bueno, ahora si, como las introducciones no son lo mío así que aquí está el cuarto capítulo.

Capitulo 4: Discusiones y el hospital metropolitano.

Garry Pov.

Había terminado de hablar con el oficial Gámez y a decir verdad lo único que gane fue tenerle más miedo a Dan, ese chico no me da buena pinta. Las palabras del oficial retumban en mi cabeza una y otra vez "hay algo que definitivamente lo puede sacar de sus casillas a tal punto de darle la muerte más horrible que te puedes imaginar" y "Dan ama a los animales y él no soporta que los maltraten, sobre todo a los perros, recuerdo que él solo mato a diez sujetos que hacían peleas de perros, cuando llegamos era imposible identificarlos, nunca supimos quienes eran". Yo nunca he sido muy fanático de los animales, siempre he preferido a las plantas y esas cosas, definitivamente Dan es alguien con quien debo tener cuidado, ¡si le ase aunque sea un rasgullo a Ib yo!..., a quien quiero engañar, el desgraciado me da miedo.

Normal Pov.

Ib había terminado de explicarle a Dan, este le puso atención todo el tiempo, Ib después le hico un examen el cual es chico de ojos café oscuro contesto casi todo bien.

Garry y el oficial Gámez habían entrado ya a la cafetería desde hace un rato solo para presenciar el examen que Ib le había hecho a Dan.

Dan: muy bien, esto fue entretenido, gracias por los datos Ib, pero, ahora debo continuar con lo mío- dijo con un tono triste lo último.

Ib se sintió triste al ver que Dan se iría, ella quería ayudarlo, y también quería saber sobre lo del aprendiz de Guertena.

Ib: espera-le pidió cuando este estaba en la puerta, el chico solo se volteo para ver como la chica jugaba con su cabello apenada. De lo poco que la conocía supo que era un tanto penosa así que no tuvo problema alguno con esperar a que Ib continuara- me preguntaba si, ¿podríamos acompañarte?- pregunto con la cara roja.

Los demás presentes solo pudieron gritar un ¡QUEEE! mientras se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Dan Pov.

Esta chica me está preguntando si me pueden acompañar a matar a unos imbéciles, o es muy valiente o muy tonta, quiero pensar que es la primera.

Garry Pov.

No...No puedo creer lo que le está pidiendo a este chico, por favor díganme que estoy soñando, no quiero creer que lo que acabo de escuchar es verdad.

Ib Pov.

¿Por que le pregunte eso?, yo la verdad sigo asustada por lo de hace casi una hora. Pero ya que, necesito saber sobre lo del aprendiz de Guertena. Dan es un asesino muy hábil, la verdad solo le vamos a estorbar pero no hay marcha atrás.

Normal Pov.

Los hombres seguían con un shock nivel dios por lo que pregunto la chica.

Garry: Ib, ¿estás segura?- le pregunto con temor.

Ib: si- le respondió, la verdad Ib quería decir que no pero en esos momentos no tenia control sobre lo que decia, en el fondo necesitaba respuestas pero no las quería saber de esta manera.

Dan solo se quedo callado, pensando, iba a decir algo pero el oficial se le adelanto.

Oficial Gámez:¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- le grito la castaña la cual le miraba de forma triste.

Ib: pero...-Ib no podía decir nada mas, ella sentía que debía ayudar al chico y de cierta manera también a Garry el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace un rato.

Dan: no Ib, el oficial Gámez tiene toda la razón, no voy a permitir que ni tu ni Garry vayan con nosotros.

Oficial Gámez: ¿a qué te refieres con nosotros?- pregunto.

Dan: ¿que acaso no quiere ver a Luis por última vez?- esta vez fue turno del moreno preguntar. El oficial solo se le quedo mirando con desprecio.

Ib y Garry solo presenciaban la escena, Garry aliviado de lo que dijeron, Ib por otro lado estaba triste.

Finalmente el oficial acepto con lo de ayudar a Dan en los asesinatos, el hubiera preferiros darles una cadena perpetua en la cárcel pero Dan insistió en que se podrían escapar y causar mas sufrimiento del que ya había. Los dos se despidieron, se metieron al coche de patrulla y salieron rumbo al hospital.

Ib: Garry- lo llamo de forma seria.

Garry: si Ib- le contesto de forma seria, el ya sabia lo que la castaña le iba a decir.

Ib: al auto- dijo sin mas.

Este obedeció ya que Ib le había lanzado una mirada de las que perturban, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver que una grúa se llevaba el auto de Garry (si, soy bien trollero XD). Ib solo se quedo mirando a pelimorado el cual trataba de no explotar en un ataque de ira.

Ib: tomemos el autobús- dijo para después jalar a Garry de la manga de la chaqueta, este todavía no se recuperada del enojo.

Después de 15 minutos para esperar a que un autobús llegase, pasaron otros 15 minutos para que llegaran al hospital, en todo el camino Garry se la paso susurrando palabras que Ib no entendía pero seguramente Garry se estaba maldiciendo por estacionarse en donde no era.

Cuando llegaron al hospital notaron que además de no ser muy grande ni muy pequeño al entrar no había nadie. Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos hasta llegar a una sala que estaba cerrada con llave.

Dan Pov.

Después de salir de de la cafetería yo y el oficial Gámez salimos directo al hospital metropolitano, estuvimos hablando de que haríamos

Al llegar la gente me miro aterrada por la máscara que me puse después de salir de la cafetería.

Dan: muy bien- fue lo único que dije mientras observaba a las personas intentando buscar a quien buscábamos.

Oficial Gámez: ¿Quién es el doctor Rodríguez?- pregunto el oficial.

Todos los doctores que trabajaban ahí voltearon a ver a un hombre no mayor de 35 años este solo nos disparo con un revólver y salió corriendo, obviamente todos los presentes salieron corriendo del edificio. Yo y el oficial Gámez lo perseguimos por casi todo el hospital hasta la bodega. Él entro a una habitación y cerro con llave desde adentro, me maldije por no poder alcanzarlo pero después me di cuenta que había una rendija lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera dentro. Al entrar a la habitación me di cuenta de que esta era un congelador gigante, repleto con cajas de órganos y bolsas de sangre helada. Finalmente lo encontré tratando de abrir lo que parecía una puerta de emergencia pero por suerte esta estaba cerrada.

El volteo a verme con una mirada de odio.

Dr. Rodríguez: hola Dan- fue lo único que me dijo antes de sacar su revólver, yo saque el mío, a este sujeto le gustaban mucho las películas de vaqueros así que fue fácil saber que haríamos a continuación.

Dr. Rodríguez: a la cuenta de 3- fue lo que dijo para después voltearse, yo hice lo mismo, estaba nervioso pues al tener que reaccionar a una velocidad muy rápida no se que pasaria-1…2...3.

Nos volteamos al mismo tiempo mientras apuntábamos las armas uno contra el otro.

Normal Pov.

Ib y Garry habían llegado con el oficial el cual les dijo cansado que Dan había perseguido al doctor Rodríguez hasta el congelador. Los 3 habían llegado hasta la puerta de la sala justo a tiempo para escuchar el sonido de un disparo.

Espero que le haya gustado y espero que me perdonen por subirlo hasta esta hora pero como les había dicho tuve que hacer la tarea pendiente. Además en la tarde tuve que salir a la papelería y los que trabajaban ahí estaban my lentos por lo que me retrase con la tarea y el resto es historia. Entre semana no se si pueda actualizar por culpa de la escuela pero sean pacientes (por como termine el capitulo lo dudo mucho XDD).

Se me cuidan


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, se que dije que no podría subir entre semana pero bueno, mientras escribo esto aun es domingo, por que escribo esto hoy, pues por dos motivo, el primero es que no quiero atrasarme con la historia y el segundo es que como se me callo el internet hace unas horas no tenía otra cosa que hacer. De hecho solo tendré unas pocas horas de internet al día hasta nuevo aviso por lo que solo podre subir capítulos y un poco más, pero no se sientan mal por mí (subiré el capitulo hasta el martes porque la compañía es una jodida). Ya los entretuve mucho con mi desgracia XDD, he aquí el quinto capítulo.

Capitulo 5: A sangre fría

Normal Pov.

Ib, Garry y el oficial Gámez estaban frente a una puerta de hierro tratando de abrirla pues hace unos momentos habían escuchado un balazo seguido de un grito de dolor. Todos rezaban por que el grito no haya sido de Dan.

Dan Pov. Solo podía quejarme, era lo único, ese maldito me había dado en la mano y había tirado mi arma. Recibí un balazo en mi otra mano, ahora si estaba definitivamente indefenso, dos estallidos mas y después tenía dos agujeros más, uno en cada pie, no me podía parar, me maldije a mi mismo por no poder hacer nada, este era mi fin.

Dan: ¿tu sí que haces el dicho de parte por parte no es así?- le pregunte en un tono entre enojado y de burla.

Dr. Rodríguez: me sorprende que aun en estos momentos sigas con tus malos chistes Dan- me dijo.

Yo seguía retorciéndome en el helado piso como un gusano, no puedo creer que me iba a convertir en carne congelada. Cada vez perdía más y más sangre la cual rápidamente se enfriaba lo que me provocaba una sensación aun más horrible.

Lo que no me esperaba es que el oficial Gámez rompiera el seguro de la puerta con un tiro de la pistola, inmediatamente y no sé cómo me pare, agarre mi arma y le dispare a Rodríguez en el hombro, todo esto lo hice con un dolor nivel dios pero no me podía quejar pues ya había causado mucho más sufrimiento antes.

El maldito de Rodríguez se escapo, iba a seguirlo pero escuche que me llamaban, me voltee solo para ver como Ib corría hacia mí para darme un abrazo, me queje porque se me aventó y tuve que cargarla por lo que tuve aun más dolor en los pies por el peso extra aunque no pesara mucho.

Ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se bajo y se puso cabizbaja, su sonrojo se notaba a kilómetros pero no era la única, yo estaba igual que ella solo que un poco más calmado.

Garry y el oficial me miraban, cada uno con una cara diferente, Garry con desprecio por lo ocurrido anteriormente y Gámez con curiosidad y temor y tenía todo el derecho, me estaba desangrando por tener cuatro agujeros en el cuerpo.

Ib Pov.

No sé que me está pasando, de lo único que estoy consciente es que lo abrase pero ya que como decía la canción "lo que paso paso, entre tú y yo", después de mirar donde nos encontrábamos me di cuenta de que había sangre en el piso y no era necesariamente poca, me asuste, entonces vi el estado en el que se encontraba Dan, no pude evitar un grito de terror al ver como se desangraba, como la sangre se enfriaba al caer al piso.

Al traer la máscara no podía ver su cara lo cual me preocupaba. Dan cayó al piso dando un quejido de dolor, yo simplemente me arrodille y le quite la máscara y lo mire. Este solo me miraba con una cara curiosa y cansada debido a la pérdida de sangre. No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

Dan Pov.

¿Esta chica está llorando por mi?, yo no valgo la pena, pero que puedo hacer, la verdad lo que más me importa ahorita es atrapar y darle su merecido a Rodríguez.

Dan: Ib- fue lo único que pude decirle por el dolor.

Ib: si- me dijo con voz quebrada, yo sigo sin entender por qué.

Dan: tengo que ir por Rodríguez- le dije con la voz muy baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que me escuchara, lo único que conseguí es que me mirara con una mirada de enojo inmenso.

Ib: no- me dijo de forma seca, yo solo pude mirarle con una cara sorprendida, ¿Por qué esta chica se preocupa por mi?, en fin, seguramente es por lastima, Gámez les debió haber contado lo que me paso.

Dan: lo siento- fue lo último que dije, le presione un poco un nervio, inmediatamente se desmallo, que bueno que aprendí a hacerlo sin causar daño alguno, Ib me a tratado muy bien y no me gustaría lastimarla.

Garry y el oficial solo me miraron, como Ib se me cayó encima tuve que quitarme la chaqueta, se la puse y la recosté en la pared, me pare con dificultad, saque mi revolver y me puse a buscar a Rodríguez.

Normal Pov.

Dan llevaba 5 minutos caminando hasta que entro a una habitación sumamente desordenada, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de Rodríguez.

Dr. Rodríguez: ¡DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA!- era lo único que se escuchaba.

Dan siguió caminando hasta encontrarlo, estaba muy pálido, igual que él, Rodríguez lo volteo a ver saco el arma, se volvieron a voltear, prepararon sus armas, contaron hasta el 3, sonó un disparo.

Garry Pov.

Yo sigua parado con la mirada perdida, solo veía a el oficial Gámez tratando de despertar a Ib pero esta no despertaba, como respiraba no me preocupe mucho pero eso no me quitaba el susto, después de unos minutos de que Dan se había ido se escucho otro balazo, si Rodríguez no mataba a Dan yo lo iba a hacer.

Dan Pov.

Me voltee pero no alcance a disparar por el dolor de la mano, pero de milagro Rodríguez era derecho y le dispare en ese hombro, al momento de extender su brazo el dolor causado por el balazo hiso efecto, aproveche y le dispare en un pulmón, el maldito cayó al piso, aleje el arma de su alcance e hice lo que tenía pensado para él. A ver si alguien le terminaba su trasplante de corazón.

Garry Pov. Después d escuchar el balazo seguí el sonido o lo que quedaba de este, llegue a una habitación desordenada, me estaba muriendo de frio, seguramente también los demás, avance un poco mas solo para encontrarme con algo aterrador, Dan estaba agachado, el piso estaba lleno de sangre pero el miedo total no me llego hasta que vi a Rodríguez con el pecho abierto, Dan solo metió su mano en el agujero que le hizo solo para tomar con fuerza su corazón que latía lentamente.

Dan: GO TO SLEEP- fue una simple oración que me puso los pelos de punta, vi como Dan arrancaba su corazón y la sangre salpicaba por todas parte, tan solo unos segundos y Rodríguez estaba muerto. Dan me volteo a ver con una sonrisa psicópata. Juraría que casi me hago en los pantalones, este chico me daba un miedo horrible.

Ib Pov.

Me desperté en una cama del hospital, mire el reloj de la habitación, solo habían pasado unas horas desde que llegamos al edificio siguiendo a Dan y al oficial Gámez… espera… ¡¿Dónde ESTA DAN?! sabía que estaba muy en muy mal estado, me trate de parar pero una enfermera llego y me detuvo. Le pregunte donde estaba, su respuesta no me tranquilizo.

Enfermera: está en la sala de operaciones, se encuentra en un estado muy grave tanto por la pérdida de sangre como por el frio. No sé cómo es que sigue vivo.

Me tranquilice por la parte de que siguiera vivo pero a la vez me puse nerviosa de que estuviera muy grave.

Enfermera: pero no te preocupes, si se recupera como aguanta estará en buenas condiciones en una semana.

Me alegre aun mas, mientras mas rápido se recuperada mas rápido lo ayudaremos y de paso averiguaremos mas sobre el aprendiz de Guertena.

Muy bien, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ahorita no tengo mucho que decir y creo que podre actualizar hasta el sábado por un proyecto de la escuela que justamente es a computadora, ¿por qué?, pues por obra del destino (el destino no me quiere T-T). No tengo mas que decir excepto que por favor dejen reviews que me ayudan y motivan.

Se me cuidan


	6. Chapter 6

Hola :D - el autor recibe un balazo en la cabeza - JAA, NO ME PUEDEN MATAR, YO SOY CHÁVELO (ok no) lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me salió con 4 cosas más que aunque no estaban muy largas me desespere, también me salieron con los exámenes y mas cosas, además escribo esto a la carrera porque a mi computadora le entro un virus y se apaga cuando le da la gana (es obra del destino y este no me quiere D:). Dejando mi desgracia de lado el sexto capitulo de mi historia:

Pos data: no, no soy Chávelo

Capitulo 6: Pesadillas

Dan Pov.

No puedo creer que de nuevo este aquí, en este paramo oscuro, no estoy muerto, pero tampoco estoy dormido o inconsciente, no se como explicarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Solo puedo esperar a quienes menos quiero.

?: vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien esta aquí hermano, el pobrecillo de Dan, ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? – me pregunto el canalla que tengo por…..no se como decirlo, tal vez psicólogo número 1.

Delante de mi estaba William Time o como prefería que lo llamaran, Winder. El y su hermano son como semi-dioses pues hacían lo que les daba la gana cuando querían, como querían y la verdad nadie podía detenerlos por razones tenebrosas, la primera es que Winder controla el tiempo a como le da la chigada gana y su hermano controlaba el espacio de la misma manera. La segunda es que esos dos aun sin poderes son mas peligrosos que yo en el arte de matar.

Winder seguía con la misma ropa: chaqueta color celeste con algunas zonas blancas, pantalones de mezclilla morado oscuro, debajo de la chaqueta una camisa turquesa y zapatos blancos también con turquesa. Lo único diferente era que esta vez Winder no tenía su máscara puesta por lo que sus ojos de iris negra estaban normales aunque su cabello castaño claro le tapaba un ojo.

Dan: ¿Dónde está Neil?- le pregunte a Winder.

Winder: está preparando…eso- me dijo de manera siniestra, sobre todo en eso. Yo solo pude poner una cara de aburrido pues eso iba a tardar.

Garry Pov.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos oscuros del hospital, todo lleno de sangre y cadáveres de gente que no conozco sin embargo el horror llego cuando entre a una habitación muy espaciosa, llena de objetos de cirugía, allí estaban colgados de las tripas Gámez y Rodríguez, cada uno al lado de una Ib sin brazos y piernas, llorando sangre solo me le acerque llorando, la abrase, la consolé pero ella solo sollozaba en silencio, no me prestaba la mas mínima atención, me quebré, solo escuchaba a Gámez y Rodríguez susurrando.

Gámez y Rodríguez: HE COMES, HE COMES, HE COMES.

Me empezaba a dar un ataque de nervios con tan solo escuchar lo que me decian esos dos. Me voltie y entonces lo vi, era Dan pero estaba cambiado, sus ojos se habian hecho mas felinos, de iris rasgada, su piel se habia oscurecido de una manera sobrenatural y estaba rodearo por un aura oscura.

Dan: ¿Te has encontrado con un destino terrible verdad?- me pregunto de manera sombria. No pude soltar grito alguno, el miedo me paralizaba. Lo ultimo que vi fue a Dan caminando hacia mi - GO TO SLEEP – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de clavarme el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Me desperte sudando como cerdo, van tres dias desde que estamos en el hospital y me va a dar un paro cardiaco si sigo asi, esta pesadilla me esta matando.

Garry: ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa, waaaaa!-me queje de la manera mas maricona posible, si no fuera por Ib ya me hubiera encerrado en mi habitacion pero nooo, ayudemos al asesino hijo de su mamá, esto es absurdo, no tengo la mas minima idea de porque la mamá y el papá de Ib dejaron que ella se quedara a cuidar a Dan.

Garry: esto no tiene sentido, y tengo hambre- me queje.

Ib: vamos, no puede ser tan malo- me contesto de manera extraña.

Garry: NO, no lo voy a hacer- me volvi a quejar.

Ib: Garry, por favor es solo por hoy- lloriqueo mientras inflaba los cachetes de manera adorable.

Garry: esta bien pero es la primera y unica vez que lo voy a hacer- me rendi, cuando ella hace eso es el colmo.

Ib: YAY- festejo la chamaca, el unico motivo por el que le hago estos favores es por el trauma de la pesadilla .

Ib Pov.

Al fin consegui que Garry me hiciera los favores que le pedi, la verdad no es facil de convencer pero ya que. Despues de despedirme de Garry camine a la cafeteria del hospital, compre un sandwich y un jugo de mango, me sente en una silla y me puse a pensar en que hariamos despues.

Dan Pov.

Despues de 800 años (literalmente) al fin llego Neil, la verdad no se por que siempre visten lo mismo. Neil estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con la zona de los hombros rojo, camisa roja, pantalones de mesclilla azul oscuro tambien con zonas rojas, guantes y tenis negros con rojo (que novedad lo del rojo).

Dan: te tardaste mucho, hombre tomate- le dije de forma molesta.

Neil: dejame adivinar, ¿estaban jugando al domino?- pregunto de manera burlona ignorando mi comentario sobre lo de tomate.

Winder: sip- contesto de manera seca- le gane 8 de 10 juegos.

Neil: ese es mi hermanito- dijo orgulloso de Winder.

Winder: recuerda que soy un año mayor que tu- le respondio con una sonrisa.

Dan: ¿podemos ir al grano?- pregunte harto de que no pudieramos acabar con esto.

Neil: claro que si- me contesto de manera siniestra mientras cubria su ojo derecho con su cabello negro.

Solo pude observar de manera desesperada pues la verdad me queria ir de ahí.

Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy y lamento la tardanza, perdonen los errores de ortografía pero la computadora la agarre sin permiso y si mi mamá se da cuenta me va a decapitar y por eso no los corregiré, pero bueno no tengo mucho que decir excepto que tal vez no actualizare pronto por el virus de la computadora y otras cosas. Para los que les gustan las creepypastas reconocerán algunas frases que puse. Si os a gustado mucho no olvidéis dejar comentarios y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos para mas.

Se me cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridos lectores, se que dije que no actualizaría pronto pero mi computadora se compareció de mi y dejo de molestarme. Sin embargo sigo agarrando la compu a escondidas (no me riñan con que esta mal, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez). Pero bueno, quiero agradecer a Kinabeki Maen, neko-koneko-kuroneko y Dios el erizo por sus comentarios. sin mas que decir les traigo el capitulo 7.

Capitulo 7: La ferretería, venganza o amistad

Dan Pov.

No puedo creer que me haya vuelto a pasar esto, cada vez me aburro mas pero eh de admitir que Winder y Neil son dos personas interesantes, son la clase de personas que tal vez la gente solo estaría por sus poderes, la verdad los chicos no me caen mal, al contrario, pero si los veo es para que empezarme a preguntar cosas de mi vida, sin Winder puede controlar el tiempo ¿por qué no usa eso a su favor y se ahorran la plática?, en fin, tengo que aceptarlo.

Dan: y Winder, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le pregunte curioso

Winder: ¿me estas preguntando si te dejo hacerme una pregunta?-me dijo con tono de que no sabía formar oraciones

Dan: tu sabes a que me refiero- le conteste un poco molesto

Winder: está bien, pregunta- me contesto

Dan: cuando llegue solo estabas tú y dijiste el nombre de Neil como si él estuviera aquí, ¿por qué?-le pregunte

Winder: ¿tanto tiempo conociéndonos y tan poco sabes de nosotros?- me pregunto de manera curiosa

Dan: cuando vengo aquí solo me preguntan sobre lo que paso después de la última visita y así hasta que me secan el cerebro, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para conocerlos, en la brecha una semana dura 3 horas-conteste de manera molesta- ¿me vas a contestar?.

Winder: está bien, nosotros al ser el tiempo y el espacio estamos conectados, podemos hablar telepáticamente siempre y cuando estemos en la misma dimensión y época- me contesto de manera sabia

Dan: ok, ¿cuánto tiempo queda?-pregunte medio desesperado

Neil: 15 segundos, Dan, no tienes idea de lo que te va a pasar en los próximos días, te vamos a visitar en tu mundo pero nos vas a llamar por nuestros nombres verdaderos ok- me dijo de manera seria pero con esa sonrisa

Dan: yay, dios santo y maldita sea, ok- dije feliz, preocupado y molesto

Winder: muy bien, la próxima vez que nos veamos hablaremos

Dan: ok, ok, adiós- fue lo último que le dije antes de salir de la brecha

Ib Pov.

Hoy es el día que darán de alta a Dan, si despierta claro, sus heridas ya cicatrizaron y partiríamos a la ferretería. Siento lastima por el oficial Gámez pues hoy su mejor amigo podría morir. Garry se ha vuelto más serio, y más protector, a veces me asusta mucho y no tengo más opción que alejarme. Cuando no me vigila se la pasa escondido en las sabanas de su cama murmurando.

Ib: Garry- le hable de manera cuidadosa

Garry: ¿que se te ofrece Ib?- me pregunto de manera seca

Ib: ¿estás bien?- le pregunte

Garry: si, no tienes porqué preocuparte, ven te invito un helado

Dan Pov.

Dan: AHHH- grite después de volver a la realidad- maldita sea, tengo que irme por Gámez antes de que Ib y Garry se den cuenta de que me desperté.

A los pocos segundos una enfermera llego con una cara de preocupación:

Enfermera: ¿qué paso?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que llame a tu novia y a su amigo?

Dan: no paso nada, si estoy bien y ¿a quién te refieres?

Enfermera: a la chica castaña de ojos rojos

…

Me encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de policía después de salir del hospital un "poquito" cabreado por lo que dijo la enfermera pero ya que.

Dan: hoolaa- dije en tono happy

Oficial Gámez: te tardaste Dan- me contesto en tono serio

Dan: vámonos ya que mientras mas rápido acabe esto mas rápido me puedo ir a casa- fue lo que le dije

Oficial Gámez: no sabía que tenias casa

Dan: lo tomo como un insulto

Oficial Gámez: si quieres

Normal Pov.

Dan y el oficial Gámez se encontraban en la patrulla de policía, después de arrancar los dos se pusieron a conversar con respecto a lo que harían una vez llegaran.

Mientras tanto en el hospital:

Ib: disculpe- le hablo Ib a la enfermera que cuidaba a Dan- ¿Cuándo podrá salir Dan?

Enfermera: ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes el chico?- le pregunto de manera curiosa

Ib: ¿a qué se refiere?, no lo hemos visto desde ayer- le contesto en un tono preocupado

Enfermera: ese chico se fue hace casi 1 hora

Ib: QUEEEEEEEEE!- fue lo único que pudo decir Ib, Garry solo se quedo callado, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Devuelta con Dan y el oficial Gámez:

Dan: muy bien- fue lo único que dijo Dan antes de entrar a la ferretería

Oficial Gámez: acabemos con esto.

Después de caminar por varios minutos y no encontrar nada ni a nadie los dos encontraron una rendija que llevaba al sótano de la ferretería, bajaron por una escalera que se encontraba ahí y siguieron su camino por un camino oscuro.

Dan: que mal huele aquí, además no le encuentro sentido a que haya un sótano en este lugar- dijo Dan de mal humor por no encontrar a Luis

Oficial Gámez: no voy a soportar este lugar mucho tiempo hace que acabemos con esto.

?: Estoy de acuerdo- dijo una voz muy conocida para los dos

Por una rendija de el techo cayo un hombre de la misma edad de Gámez vestido con una camisa verde, chaleco naranja, pantalón café, zapatos negros y un pasa montañas negro. El hombre era de piel blanca y pelo rubio con ojos celestes y traía con él un arco y una bolsa llena de flechas de metal oxidado.

Oficial Gámez: Luis…. ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir el oficial Gámez

Luis: necesitaba el dinero amigo, tú no sabes lo difícil que es mantener a una esposa y dos hijos, sobre todo con lo que me pagan- fue lo que dijo Luis con voz quebrada- lo siento amigo…-fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar una flecha hacia el estomago de Gámez, Dan solo podía mirar pues ese tiro lo tomo por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que le diera a Gámez.

Luis salió corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí pues no quería que lo atraparan.

Dan: ¡GAMEZ!- fue lo único que pudo decir Dan- tranquilo, te pondrás bien

Oficial Gámez: no Dan, solo me quedan unos minutos, ve por Luis y tráelo aquí- le pidió al chico

Dan salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, al poco rato salió por una puerta que llevaba a una llanura con poca vegetación. Después de caminar encontró a Luis buscando la llave de su carro pues no permitiría que le atraparan. Dan le disparo con todas las balas que le quedaban al revolver en cada parte del cuerpo menos del cuello para arriba. Le quito el arco y las flechas y lo arrastro por varios minutos mientras Luis lo maldecía y criticaba. Al llegar a donde Gámez este ya estaba muy pálido y moribundo.

(si quieren pueden poner música triste para darle un poco de sentimiento a la escena)

Oficial Gámez: me decepcionas Luis, creí que éramos amigos- le dijo triste

Luis: lo siento- le contesto- mátame de una vez y acaba con esto.

Dan lo único que podía hacer era mirar en silencio

Oficial Gámez: Dan, después de que le dispare a Luis… tu dispárame en la cabeza- le pido de manera quebrada

Dan: pe-pero- tartamudeo

Oficial Gámez: por favor

Dan: esta bien- le contesto

Después de unos segundos Gámez le disparo a Luis en la cabeza no sin antes darle una sonrisa, Dan con los ojos vidriosos le disparo a Gámez en el cráneo provocándole muerte instantánea. Solo podía observar el cadáver de el hombre que lo ayudo en mas de una ocasión.

Y que le pareció el capitulo de hoy, les gusto, no les gusto, estuvo bien la parte de la música triste (aunque la verdad estuvo muy corta pero como a mi no se me da lo sentimental mehh). Les quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿les ha gustado la historia?, ¿merece ir a favoritos?, eso contéstenlo en los reviews que tanto ayudan. Para los que quieran que ya los mande a la galería y ponga a Mary sean pacientes que ya falta poco. Les hare otra pregunta, ¿esta bien los géneros que le puse a la historia?, a veces dudo de eso pero ya que.

Se me cuidan :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza pero mi internet me declaro la guerra, bueno, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que les ha gustado mucho. La verdad mientras escribo esto son las 7:00 am así que por favor no me vayan a reñir si escribo cosas sin sentido. Dejando de lado mis introducciones aburridas les dejo el capitulo 8.**

Capitulo 8: La puerta hacia las pesadillas

Dan Pov.

Estoy más que harto de ver como mueren inocentes, esta vez será distinto, ni siquiera voy a torturar al aprendiz de Guertena, mientras más rápido lo mate, mejor para el mundo.

Normal Pov.

Dan se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, con la chaqueta amarrada y la capucha puesta de tal manera que solo se podía ver su boca. Este parecía tener un aura de mal, cualquiera que se le acercaba se apartaba rápidamente. Dan solo pensaba en todo la vivido hasta ese momento, su mala suerte en cuanto a la muerte de su familia, cuando conoció a Neil y a Winder, sus años como asesino, cuando conoció a Ib y Garry en la cafetería, el asesinato de Rodríguez y la muerte de Luis y el oficial Gámez.

Dan: maldita sea, quien construye una ferretería en las afueras de la ciudad. A este paso me va a tomar media hora llegar a la galería y quien sabes si esa rata este ahí- se quejo Dan pues a el nunca le había gustado caminar grandes distancias.

Mientras caminaba solo podía pensar, no tenia otra cosa que hacer.

Dan: es increíble todo lo que me a pasado, debería reconsidera lo que me dijo Winder ase tiempo.

FLASH BACK

Dan se encontraba sentado en un sillón con Winder a su lado, ambos estaban bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Winder: y dime Dan, ¿que harás después de matar a todos?- le pregunto de manera curiosa.

Dan: Eh vivido muchas cosas pero no quiero seguir viviendo así, a veces pienso en suicidarme pero no estoy muy seguro- dijo de manera triste.

Winder: amigo, desde mi punto de vista esa no es la solución- le contesto un poco decepcionado.

Dan: lo sé pero que mas puedo hacer- se quejo

Winder: pues no se tu, yo siempre eh querido casarme con alguna mujer bonita y simpática- confeso- ¿nunca has pensado en casarte con alguna chica?

Dan: pues mehh, la verdad no me importa, además, mírame, ¿a quién le gustaría casarse conmigo?

Winder: vamos, no es tan malo.

Dan: estas de broma.

Winder: tranquilo, pero volviendo al tema, el suicidio no es la solución.

Dan: gracias Winder

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Dan Pov.

Cada vez que lo pienso dudo más en cuanto al suicidio, pero ese no es mi objetivo, tan solo unos pasos más y llegare a la galería.

Dan: qué lugar más extraño- dije y si tenía motivo para decirlo, el edificio tenia forma de cono, unido a dos torres mediante un puente, no sé qué le pasa hoy en día a la gente en cuanto a las construcciones- muy bien, voy a entrar- me dije a mi mismo decidido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Camine por varios pasillos, había muchos cuadros extraños, algunos de Guertena, estaba tan distraído que choque con un joven aproximadamente de mi edad, ojos de color rojo carmesí, cabello aun más negro que el mío y piel morena. Usaba una camisa roja de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, y tenis iguales que los míos.

Dan: ahí, lo siento chaval- me disculpe

?: Ten más cuidado Dan- me dijo de manera molesta

Dan: pero que- me dijo a mi mismo- ¿Fausto?

Fausto: quien más podría ser, Obama- me contesto de manera sarcástica

Dan: ¿pero qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendido

Fausto: te dijimos que vendríamos a tu mundo- me dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

Dan: no creí que fuera verdad- le conteste- y, ¿Dónde está William?

Fausto: en el baño- me dijo de manera seca

Dan: bueno, ¿sabes a que vengo?

Fausto: si, pero no te podemos ayudar, sabes que no podemos cambiar el curso

Dan: muy bien- le conteste

Fausto: apropósito, yo y William no tenemos donde quedarnos y pensaba si nos podrías dejar las llaves de tu casa- me dijo

Dan: está bien pero si me destruyen la casa ustedes pagan lo roto- le conteste mientras le entregaba las llaves de mi casa

Fausto solo me agradeció y se fue con las llaves de mi amada casa la cual yo suponía que cuando volviera no estaría como la deje. Seguí caminando durante un rato hasta que llegue a una escultura un tanto curiosa, era una puerta de colores oscuros, tenia tallados unos símbolos un tanto raros que inmediatamente reconocí, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió horrible, sin embargo no pude apartar la vista, el escalofrió se incremento cuando en la zona superior de la puerta estaba una cabeza de cerámica color vino oscuro, tenía dos cuernos muy largos, tenía los ojos rojos con las pupilas negras, su sonrisa era muy grande y tenia los dientes afilados con manchas rojas, sentía como si esa cosa me mirada. Cuando menos me di cuenta las luces se habían apagado y no había nadie, escuche dos gritos, uno muy afeminado para mi gusto pero no podía cambiar a las personas. Camine y lo que vi no hizo otra cosa más que sorprenderme, frente a mi estaban Ib y Garry, estos se me acercaron rápidamente muy asustados, sobretodo Garry.

Garry: ¿Qué está pasando?- me pregunto rápidamente mientras sudaba y no era para menos, en el ambiente sonaba una música muy perturbarte (la canción de pueblo Lavanda por si las dudas)

Un papel cayó sobre mi cabeza y lo que vi me perturbo. Era una nota que tenía un mensaje que no me gusto nada: "No debes de escapar de tu pasado, debes enfrentarlo, el infierno guarda tus recuerdos más tristes, tus miedos más profundos, tus traumas más horribles, debes de enfrentarte a todo eso, o perderás lo único que te queda", yo solo me regrese corriendo hasta la escultura de la puerta, abrí la puerta y solo vi un pasillo muy oscuro, me adentre en el pasillo, Ib y Garry me llamaron pero al final no tuvieron mas opción que seguirme, me di la vuelta y lo vi, ahí estaba el aprendiz de Guertena, José Manuel, el sujeto solo me dio una sonrisa de victoria pues al parecer caímos en su trampa, el maldito seguía igual que siempre, cabello castaño claro, piel clara, ojos azules, solo pude tratar de correr hacia él con el cuchillo en la mano pues las balas del revolver se me acabaron desde hace rato. El sujeto cerró la puerta poco antes de que llegara, solo se podía abrir por afuera. Me maldije a mi mismo por dos razones, estábamos atrapados y provoque que Ib y Garry se quedaran en la misma situación que yo.

Ib: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto asustada

Dan: continuar, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Sin más que decir continúe el camino, Ib y Garry me siguieron pues no querían estar en este lugar y la verdad yo tampoco.

**¿Y que les pareció el capitulo?, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿se va a favoritos esta historia?****,**** ¿creen que soy satánico o algo parecido por poner tanta escena sangrienta y esas cosas?, dejando mis preguntas de un lado, hoy que me llego el internet pude comprobar que el numero de reviese no ha subido nada lo cual me decepciono mucho pues pensé que les gustaba mucho esta historia, yo supongo que es por el contenido, creen que debería cambiar la categoría a M. Para los que se pregunten la vestimenta de Ib es casi la misma que la del juego, la única diferencia es que en vez de falda tiene un pantalón de mezclilla rojo. También les quería preguntar que cuando acabara esta historia que debería hacer, un fanfic sobre Neil y Winder o unos one-short de los personajes en general de esta historia. Lo dejo a su decisión, no olviden dejar reviews que me encantan****.**** Sin más que decir…**

**Se me cuidan :D **


End file.
